A great number of combustion process engines are known. Very generally speaking, such engines typically operate by igniting a mixture of air and fuel to produce a movement of one or more components of the engine. The motive force supplied by the combustion of fuel is typically used to drive another device and to thereby produce work. The most common type of such an engine is most likely the internal combustion engine, which is the type of engine still used to power vehicles of numerous types (e.g., cars, trucks, motorcycles, airplanes). While internal combustion engines have existed since the 1800s and have advanced greatly since that time, internal combustion engines nonetheless continue to be inherently flawed in a number of ways.
Known internal combustion engines operate on the principal of compression. To this end, internal combustion engines, rotary or otherwise, have employed various methods of part articulation to achieve mechanical compression at the expense of an ultimately destructive and uneven application of force. Reliance on compression for operation is inefficient, produces considerable strain and wear on the engine components, and requires substantial componentry to combat such strain and wear. As a result, internal combustion engines are frequently complicated devices of considerable size and weight.
In light of the foregoing remarks, it should be obvious to one of skill in the art that eliminating the disadvantageous forces, vibrations, parasitic losses, heat, and space constraints resulting from the inherent mechanical directional change techniques required by existing internal combustion engines that rely on mechanical compression for operation, would be highly beneficial. For example, eliminating the need for components such as lobes, cams, reciprocating pistons and/or eccentric rotors, would permit the realization of an engine having vastly superior volumes of working gasses in proportion to the overall engine footprint, as well as an engine capable of sustainable high operating speeds if desired. Furthermore, the addition of timed ignition would permit such an engine to provide useful and efficient work output at all rotational speeds, unlike turbine engines which require continuous ignition and very high operating speeds.
Exemplary rotary directional pressure engine embodiments according to the disclosure are of the beneficial design described above. Consequently, exemplary rotary directional pressure engine embodiments according to the disclosure may provide the various associated advantages associated therewith.